


The Lion And The House Cat

by Shinyphoenix



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-18 18:05:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5937922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinyphoenix/pseuds/Shinyphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Mikorei, AU where Reisi has a pet cat who doesn't like Mikoto very much</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lion And The House Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chesra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chesra/gifts).



The first time Suoh met Saruhiko was the first time Munakata invited Suoh over to his house. Although they had been sleeping together for months, the two had only begun officially dating a few weeks prior. Before they were together, Munakata had refused to let Suoh come over, and he had given no indication that he would change his mind in the weeks following their change in relationship, so when Munakata suggested Suoh walk him home after a date, the redhead was more than happy to agree. 

When they reached the front door, Munakata turned and smiled, "Well, good night, Suoh," and proceeded to begin unlocking his front door. 

There was no way Suoh was going to let Munakata get away that easily. He grabbed his hand and smirked. "Not even gonna invite me in for a drink?" 

"Hmph. How unrefined, inviting yourself inside. Very well, come in." Munakata held the door open. "Take off your shoes," he said, hanging his coat in a small hall closet. 

Suoh rolled his eyes as he took off his shoes and proceeded to look around. The kitchen was off to the side of the short entrance hallway, beyond which was the living room. There were two doors leading out of the living room, one of which was open to reveal a bathroom, the other partially closed and presumably led to the bedroom. "Booze is in here, right?" he grinned, ambling toward the latter.

"Even if it was, I would not be so impolite as to allow my guest pour his own drink. Now, make yourself comfortable," he gestured towards a chair in the living room as he went into the kitchen. 

When Munakata returned with two glasses of burboun, Suoh immediately noticed that he had undone the top two buttons of his shirt. He chose not to comment on it as Munakata sat down and they proceeded to exchange idle banter. Suoh did his best to pretend he was not paying attention to Munakata's tongue every time he licked his lips.

If Munakata was trying to tease him, which, knowing him, he probably was, it was definitely working. Suoh practically had to stop himself from growling when Munakata announced he was going to change out of his work clothes and headed into the bedroom, closing the door behind him. 

He was just beginning to wonder if Munakata was waiting for him to come in after him when he heard Munakata crooning in the other room. Eyebrows raised, the redhead put his glass on the coffee table and headed to the bedroom. 

He walked in to find Munakata on his bed, his long, elegant legs peeking out of his partially-closed yukata, petting a cat while whispering sweet-nothings into its ear. 

"Do you make it a habit to barge into people's rooms when they say they are changing, Suoh Mikoto? Well, since you're here, Suoh, this is Saruhiko. Saruhiko, this is Suoh Mikoto."

"Uh, hey" Suoh went to awkwardly pet the cat, who bristled as he approached and hopped off the bed before Suoh could reach him. So Suoh instead dropped his hand and flopped down next to Munakata. "Didn't know you had a cat."

"My apologies for neglecting to tell you. Although I am quite surprised that an animal like you doesn't know how to interact with cats," Munakata smirked. 

"Hey, I know how to make a cat purr," Suoh whispered, running his hand up the other's thigh. 

"Do you?" Munakata raised an eyebrow, his smile mischievous and challenging. 

Suoh was more than happy to accept that challenge. 

***

 When he walked into the kitchen the next morning, Munakata was making breakfast, and the cat was eating out of a bowl in the corner. "Good morning," Munakata smiled. 

"Mornin'," Mikoto yawned as Saruhiko darted past his legs with a growl. 

"It appears he does not like you," Munakata remarked, laughter playing at the corners of his lips. 

"Guess not." Suoh wrapped his arms around Munakata's waist, mouthing at the back of his neck. "'m hungry"

Munakata turned in his arms and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "That's why I'm making you food. Now go wait patiently. I have to get to work soon, so if you make me burn the food, you'll have to find your own breakfast." 

Suoh hummed and went to wait in the living room. He moved to sit on the couch beside Saruhiko who promptly jumped off and returned to the kitchen with a loud, dissatisfied meow at Munakata as if to say "why do I have to put up with this?"

"You don't like the barbarian, huh? It's okay. He is kinder than he looks. Besides, I'm sure you could outsmart him any day."

Suoh flopped his head against the back of the couch and thought that Munakata was lucky he was so pretty.  

***

 Suoh's interactions with Saruhiko did not improve since their first encounter. As much as he tried to be friendly with him, if only to impress Munakata, the most he got of his efforts were a few scratches and an amused boyfriend. 

Saruhiko seemed to enjoy ruining the mood whenever Suoh was trying to be charming. One night Munakata had invited Suoh over for dinner,  and Suoh had planned on teasing Munakata with his foot, only to get his sock nearly clawed off by the cat in Munakata's lap. Granted, it was nice to see Munakata practically giggling, but he would have rather it not have been at his expense. Of course, Munakata later cornered Suoh coming out of the bathroom, and they both got what they wanted anyway. 

***

 "Your cat hates me," Suoh complained one day after Saruhiko had gotten up from where he was napping to hiss at him and go into the bedroom. Suoh was lounging with his head in Munakata's lap, having stretched out after the cat left.

"I think the two of you have quite a bit in common" Munakata replied running his fingers through  his lover's hair fondly. 

 "You mean how we both somehow manage to put up with you? Ouch!"

 Munakata smiled serenely, as if he hadn't just tugged particularly hard on some of the strands between his fingers. "I was mostly referring to the penchant you both possess for sleeping most of the day." The man in his lap only responded with a grumble. "Anyway, you should not take it too personally. I rescued Saruhiko from an abusive home, so he is fairly distrustful of humans in general. He should warm to you eventually." 

 Mikoto highly doubted this, but he was willing to try to endear the cat to him if he ever got the chance.

 ***

 This opportunity came one afternoon; Suoh had been napping, sprawled over his couch when his phone buzzed. When he finally reached it, it had stopped ringing and instead displayed that he had one missed call from Munakata. Before he could call him back, a text lit up the screen. 

Munakata: _Something came up, so I won't be able to get home from work before 11. Would you feed Saruhiko for me at around 8? I assume you still have the key you "borrowed". Instructions are on my refrigerator. I recommend you arrive at my house no later than 7:15 as I assume this will be the first time you prepare cat food._

Suoh: _y me?_

Munakata: _You have my key and Saruhiko already knows you._

Munakata:  _Please, Suoh?_

He sighed. 

Suoh: _fine. but u owe me_

***

When he arrived, Suoh headed straight to the kitchen, remembering to take off his shoes at the last second. Saruhiko glared at him suspiciously from the doorway of the bedroom. He looked over the long list of instructions, wondering how on earth his lover could possibly do this for every one of the cat's meals. In addition to the instructions for preparation, there was a list of demands so ridiculous that, had he not met the cat before, Suoh would have been sure Munakata had made up.

  * Saruhiko's meals must be freshly prepared or he will not eat. 
  * Saruhiko will not touch his food if there are vegetables in it.
  * Place Saruhiko's food in the corner of the kitchen and nowhere else. 
  * Place Saruhiko's water bowl at least two feet away from his food.
  * Do not hover over Saruhiko while he eats.



He texted Munakata while watching Saruhiko chewing on his shoelaces out of the corner of his eye. 

Suoh: _srsly? cant i just buy him a can of food?_

Munakata: _He will not eat anything that comes from a can, and this recipe ensures he gets all the proper nutrients._

Suoh: _:/_

This cat was turning out to be more high maintenance than its owner.  

Munakata: _I'll let you have a special treat if he finishes his food._

Suoh snorted. Munakata certainly knew how to say the right thing to get what he wanted. "This treat'd better involve you wearing this," he muttered, slipping Munakata's apron on to take a stab at the overly-complicated cat food recipe. 

 ***

 Munakata walked into his apartment shortly after 11:30 that night. Suoh's shoes were still in the entrance, laces not too much worse for the wear. "Suoh?" he called. When he received no response, he entered the kitchen, pleased to see that it wasn't completely destroyed. Checking Saruhiko's bowl, he saw that most of the food was gone. Walking into the living room revealed Saruhiko himself, curled up on the couch beside Suoh who was soundly asleep. Munakata smiled and took a photo for his phone's wallpaper. Saruhiko hadn't finished his food, but Munakata supposed Suoh had earned his treat anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you don't mind I made Fushimi the cat. Because I just had to write GrumpyKittySaru.  
> I was going to include an actual list of long and complicated food-preparation instructions, but then I realized that even the fanciest, most over-the-top cat meals wouldn't be ridiculous enough for Munakata's Munakataness and Saru's Saruness, and I couldn't possibly come up with anything better.  
> Sorry if any of this is OOC or OOCat.


End file.
